


Coffee and paper

by SoulGlobe



Category: American Frontier RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22506898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulGlobe/pseuds/SoulGlobe
Summary: 夏季的炎熱讓人們的情緒顯得比往常更焦躁不安，不過艾爾茲幸運地迴避掉了。
Relationships: Elzy Lay/Robert Parker | Butch Cassidy





	Coffee and paper

**Author's Note:**

> Modern AU

夏季的炎熱讓人們的情緒顯得比往常更焦躁不安，不過艾爾茲幸運地迴避掉了，正午時分他正好待在圖書館裡，埋在書庫之中找尋著自己所需要的資料，身為業餘的學者別無他法只好藉著館內擁有的藏書來研究自己所要的東西，不過對他而言目前這樣就足夠了。  
後來他帶著做好的筆記和列印紙本出來時，已經是下午了，且大太陽正好被逐漸湧起的烏雲所遮住。  
艾爾茲抬頭看著天空上的一大片烏雲，一邊祈禱著待會不要降雨，好讓手上的資料別被淋濕了，一邊加緊腳步往住處的路上走去。  
然而上帝似乎想玩弄他，他只是剛過了一個街口，雨水便開始一滴一滴的從天上落下，艾爾茲稍微用自己外套的衣擺遮住了脆弱的一疊紙，並且再次加快了自己的步伐，甚至在快步行走時還不小心擦撞了一些路人。  
「真是要命。」黑髮男人嘆了一口氣，「天啊，讓我順利回到家吧。」  
上帝也彷彿像是聽見了他的埋怨一般，走過一條馬路後，原本的細雨沒過多久便成了傾盆大雨，讓他的頭髮和衣服全弄濕了。  
艾爾茲顧不了這麼多，只是焦急的用外套內側將手上的紙給小心翼翼的遮住，一邊望著街上有哪邊可以暫時讓自己待著躲雨。  
於是他便望見了街角的角落有一間裝潢看起來很別致的咖啡館，平時他不怎麼踏入這種店面，家裡就有得泡咖啡了哪還需要到咖啡館呢，不過這次是特殊狀況，艾爾茲連忙穿越馬路，並打開了那扇玻璃門。  
當下的他並沒有想到這場雨與這次際遇日後改變了自己的世界。

踏進店內後，艾爾茲連忙低頭看著他收在外套內的紙本，在確定完全沒有被淋濕之後鬆了一口氣，接著他抬起頭看著這家咖啡店內的擺設。  
簡單的木頭裝飾讓店裡的氛圍變的有些典雅，牆壁上掛著一些水彩的藝術畫，以及桌上都擺放著的一小瓶花瓶讓典雅中又帶了一點清新感，微微的百合香氣讓艾爾茲原本焦躁的情緒稍微安撫了下來。  
店裡沒什麼人，大概是因為非假日的關係，只有些許的客人在專心看書或是低頭用筆電打著報告。  
「歡迎光臨。」站在櫃台的人向他這麼說道，接著像是注意到艾爾茲渾身濕答答的樣子，那個人向對方比了稍等的手勢，並從櫃檯底下拿出了一條白毛巾，他走向前，將毛巾遞給了艾爾茲。  
「上帝不做美呢。」他笑著說道，「擦完後把毛巾放在桌上就行了，需要喝點什麼嗎？」  
艾爾茲一邊單手擦著自己被弄濕的頭髮，一邊思考著自己平常都喝些什麼，「請給我一杯溫的卡布奇諾。」他最後這麼說道。  
「收到，稍等一下吧。」對方向他微笑，然後轉身開始忙了起來。  
恰好櫃台旁的位子都是空著的，於是艾爾茲隨便挑了一個位子坐了下來，他將紙本放在旁邊，然後繼續擦著自己的頭髮。  
「人真好。」他放空著自己的腦袋，隨意的想著眼前的人剛剛對自己展露出的微笑，他頭一次覺得人的微笑如此好看。  
艾爾茲注視著對方工作時的背影，有些放肆的讓自己的目光集中在那個人身上，直到對方轉身為止，他才將用毛巾遮住了自己的視線。  
「您點的卡布奇諾好嘍。」艾爾茲將毛巾放在桌上，他才看見對方甚至在上頭打上了好看的奶泡，正當他想用雙手接下對方所遞過來的馬克杯時，一齣意外便發生了。  
那個人手抖了一下，馬克杯便滑落出去，漂亮的奶泡與微溫的液體便悉數全落到艾爾茲的身上，再次被淋濕的艾爾茲呆愣的看著對方，又轉頭看了一下放在旁邊的紙本，又好運地沒被淋濕，於是他嘆了一口氣。  
「抱歉！您沒怎麼樣吧？」對方露出了緊張的表情，並趕緊又拿了條毛巾從櫃台走了出來，替狼狽的艾爾茲擦拭著頭髮和臉部。  
而黑髮男人並沒有發怒的情緒，只是讓對方替自己擦乾頭部。  
「看來上帝注定想讓你成為落湯雞呢，暖活的那種。」擦拭的差不多之後，那個人半開玩笑似的輕聲說道。  
艾爾茲跟著笑了一聲，接著像是意識到對方所說的玩笑之後，便愉快的大笑起來，像是打從內心裡覺得這個笑話非常好笑一樣。  
那個人愣了一下，接著也被這份情緒感染了，跟著艾爾茲一起開心的笑著。  
就彷彿全世界只剩下兩人一樣，他們快樂的沉溺於彼此奇特的幽默感之中。  
「沒想到我們笑點這麼合拍。」在滿足的笑完之後，艾爾茲稱讚著對方的玩笑，「我好久沒這樣笑過了。」  
「我也沒想到能有人因為我的笑話笑成這樣。」他仍然止不住笑意，「你開心就好。」  
於是兩個人便因為這樣的契機開始聊起天來。

夏季的午後雷陣雨來的快去的也快，只是過了一個小時，雨勢便逐漸的緩弱，太陽也從消逝的烏雲之中探出頭來。  
「出太陽了呢。」店長看著玻璃窗外露出了笑容，艾爾茲是剛才聊天才得知對方是這間店的店長，而整間店就只有他一個工作人員。  
艾爾茲點了點頭，過幾秒才想起來他其實急著趕回家要忙著處理手上的紙本筆記。  
注意到對方有些慌張的樣子，店長歪頭看著艾爾茲，「要離開了嗎？」他這麼問道。  
「是啊，」艾爾茲露出帶著歉意的表情，「改天再聊吧。」  
「啊！不如來交換電話吧！」起身離開坐位時，黑髮男人才想起現代科技的便利，他拿出口袋裡的手機，和店長交換起彼此的電話號碼。  
「你要怎麼稱呼呢？」看著空白的名字欄，艾爾茲詢問起對方的名字。  
「嗯——」店長想了一下子，「叫我布屈吧。」  
「好，」將對方的名字輸入在手機裡後，艾爾茲也向對方說出了自己的名字。  
「我晚上再聯絡你！再見啦！」將桌上的紙本資料拿在手上，黑髮男人向待在櫃台的店長揮了揮手，而店長也親切的和對方揮手告別。  
他就這樣離開了溫暖的咖啡館。  
「布屈啊。」站在紅綠燈底下等待時，艾爾茲再度拿起手機看著上頭的電話號碼，然後露出了淺淺的笑容。  
「真期待下一次見面。」

他不知道的是，那位店長正好也在心中這麼想著。

Tbc.


End file.
